The Lost Key
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: A 'gentle princess' lost within a world of souls who are at war. Friends to both, she must make a decision that could change the outcome of silent battle within her own town.
1. An Unsupected Vistitor

Pulling a heavy suit-case behind her, a girl with waist-length hair looked around the crowded cold bus for an empty seat. Seeing one in the back, she guided herself towards the back. Upon reaching the seat she saw a pregnant woman standing near to her. Feeling bad she moved her heavy suit-case over to the side and motioned to the women to have her seat. Smiling sweetly towards her the woman sat down slowly in her seat still holding what the girl thought was her husband's hand. Turning her head towards the window, she watched as the fleeting scenes before her zoom away. Pulling the sleeve of her white and gray sweater down a bit, she closed her eyes waiting for her stop to be called.

Turning her head back and forth she ran across the busy street, pulling her suit-case behind her. Smiling to herself she started to walk down the busy street she walked down so many time before. Looking up towards the clear blue sky, she didn't realize she'd bumped into someone until the pain in her butt became obvious to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She muttered out while rubbing her hurt butt. Blinking her eyes she saw a pale hand sticking out towards her. Her eyes traveling up towards the outstretched arm, she saw the pale face of a emerald green eyed teen before her. Sticking out her hand slowly the teen pulled her up.

"Your stuff fell out." The emerald eyed man muttered to her. Gasping a little, she turned around and saw that some of the things in her book-bag had fallen out. Quickly grabbing the loose papers, she noticed that the teen who had helped her up was slowly grabbing the ones that she couldn't grab. Walking up to her gray book-bag, she took out a random book and started to shove the papers she had in her hand into the book. Grabbing the other papers from the outstretched hand of the mysterious teen, she quickly shoved those into the book as while. Sighing to herself, she closed the lock on her bag, pulled the gray over the shoulder book-bag over herself, and turned around, only to come face to chin height to the male teen.

"Um, uh, thanks for the help. And um again sorry about bumping into you." She muttered to the teen while taking a few steps back. Nodding his head, she watched as he started to walk off. Feeling a bubbly feeling in her stomach she ran up to the teen.

"You can call me Yuuki, I've always hated my first name. What's your name?" Yuuki asked the emerald eyed male teen before her.

"Ulquiorra." The teen replied in a monotonous voice.

Feeling that a part of her should know more about this person she started to walk along with him. Glancing with her peripheral vision she caught him glancing at her. Blushing sightly she mover her eyes else were. Unable to stand the silences between then Yuuki tugged on his sleeve lightly and pointed over to a coffee shop. Looking up at Ulquiorra for a response, she saw him nod his head.

Walking inside the coffee shop, Yuuki guided both him and her over to a window seat up towards the front, yet still away from the door. Smiling sightly she took off her, light baby blue scarf and over the shoulder bag, and handed one of the small menus to Ulquiorra. Seeing that he took it, she grabbed on for herself and started to see what they had. Spotting her favorite on the menu, she placed her menu back onto the stand that they originally were on.

"So, Ulquiorra do you know what you wanna get?" Yuuki questioned the melancholic person sitting in front of her. Nodding his head yes, he placed the menu, back were Yuuki had place her own.

"I hope you don't mind about this. I've been walked outside for a while and thought that something warm would be good to get. You don't mind do you?" Yuuki explained to Ulquiorra. Shanking his head no, Yuuki smiled a small smile towards him.

"Did you draw some of those drawing yourself?" Ulquiorra questioned the human girl. Nodding her head yes, Yuuki pulled out the notebook she had shoved the drawings into and a worn down sketch pad that looked like it had been through hell.

"Here, you can look through some of them if you want to. Most of then are in the sketch pad, but there's a few in the notebook that I drew during class." Yuuki explained to Ulquiorra, who picked up the sketch pad that was laying on the table.

Opening up the worn out book to the first page Ulquiorra saw a drawing of a land scape with different green colored roses and darker green butterflies flying everywhere surrounding a lake that looked like it could have been part of the sky, with its fleeting small clouds in random place. Yet towards the left side of the lake he saw the drawing of a girl, who looked a lot like Yuuki, kneeling towards the lake looking at the reflection of what a younger Yuuki might have looked like.

"Funny, huh? I drew that after my mother had died, back when I was 9 years old. Never really thought I would come out looking like that girl who's in the field of roses. I only drew this because I wished I could have gone to a place like that, instead of facing the fact that our mother had died." Yuuki explained to him, while drawing something on another sketch pad.

Nodding his head Ulquiorra looked back down at the drawings in-front of him. Turning to the next page he saw on the back of the first drawing a black and white drawing of what looked like a family to him. Near the bottom of the page he spotted a girl who also looked like Yuuki but only another person was beside her. Both him, the other person, and her were running around outside. One pulling a kite behind them while the other was running with a dog. Towards the back he saw a ruff sketch of a woman sitting down laughing, at what the man beside her was doing. The man was pulling his ears out and sticking his tongue out towards to the two kids facing him. The lighter head one looked like she was trying to stop giggling or try hiding her giggling while the other looked unfazed by the man action and was instead watching a frog in the grass jump up and down.

Moving his eyes to the next page that was bellow the family drawing, he saw that this one was different. A young girl with long green dark hair was reaching towards the other girl who was on the top left corner of the paper. The younger of the two girls was running in what looked like a country road that was had just rained. Some water was standing still and reflecting bits of the other drawing in the corner while others had a few ripples in them with the reflecting still in it, while the one with the girl's foot in it looked like normal water splashing. Now the girl in the top left corner had light long fluffiesh green hair and looked be in her teen years. She to was reaching for the other person. The older girl's surroundings looked like a scary forest that one would not go in, dark purple and very dark green butterflies floated along that section. Yet what caught his eye's the most was a quote on the bottom of the page:

_"__We__all__search__for__something,__that__may__or__may__not__exist.__It__does__not__matter__if_

_ others can not see it or if its possible to reach, what matters is that you should never give up. Don't let your past destroy your future or your friends and family. You should be the one to running to what you are searching for, not veering by others actions."_

"I think poem that I put in there was strange at first but it does have a meaning. I may not live 100% by that, but I do try to be my best to be my own person without having others cocradict me or telling me when and what to do. At times we must but at other times it's better to follow your own path, which is your heart." Yuuki explained to Ulquiorra while still drawing whatever she was drawing.

Ulquiorra sat there for awhile trying to absorb the concept at which Yuuki had just explain. Coming up with nothing, maybe because of him being an espada or something, Ulquiorra cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of Yuuki.

"I don't understand what you are implying here. Are you saying we follow our 'heart' instead of orders, or follow the orders and not the 'heart'?" Ulquiorra questioned the young strange girl in front of him.

Grabbing the notebook Ulquiorra had she then flipped the sketch book she was just drawing in a while ago, to face Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blinked in surprise at how fast she could draw such a perfect drawing of himself. Seeing that he was captive by the picture Yuuki smile to herself. Taking a deep breath Yuuki started to explain what she meant in the poem that she had wrote.

"The poem that I wrote is saying that we all have something that we're all reaching for, whether it be a goal or an object or person we want more then anything, we're all reaching for it. To reach for the goal, we must follow orders but at the same time follow our heart. Yes, we obey the orders but we're still following our heart. If the orders are against the goal or our principles then we can choose between three things. Follow the orders but make hell, follow obediently, or do it your way." Yuuki finished slightly out of breath.

"I still don't understand to concept of 'the heart' in which you are speaking of." Ulquiorra spoke to Yuuki

Blinking in disbelief, Yuuki slightly shook her head. Trying to think of ways of how to explain what the 'heart' is. "Well you see...I mean...Um...Ah it's...Ok let's see if this can clear that up. To me 'the heart' is not the live beating organ and resides within every living organism, it's the soul. To me everyone's soul is different, and depending on what had happen to us or were we maybe from will makes us who we are today...You understand right?"

Thinking to himself Ulquiorra could see were she was coming from but just couldn't understand the whole picture. Could the soul be 'the heart' the humans refer to? If so then what is the hollow hole for then? What does it mean? Could even be possible to have the emotion in which a hollow would lack?

Seeing that Ulquiorra was in deep thought, Yuuki gently grabbed the drawing of him back and went back to drawing on the picture. Unable to think of a background for him, Yuuki looked up at the real Ulquiorra, whom was still deep in thought.

Smiling slightly to herself Yuuki started to sketch the background details into the picture. A bare tall white medieval castle in the far left left corner surrounded by sand with a few bare trees sticking up, yet the scene started to change once she had made it to the middle. From the middle to the right edge of the paper the background changed to a more modern scene. A dim fuzzy glowing city surrounded the walking Ulquiorra with a light drizzle showering him, both backgrounds having a clear starry night sky. Feeling that his clothes did not fit the background to the left, Yuuki redesigned the left side to match the background, Yuuki made the coat that he had on a white with a off-white lining inside and minimizing the collar to chin-length, while making him wear white hakama with black shoes on his feet. Feeling better about the drawing, Yuuki started to fill in all of the details that would make the picture perfect, the shading, the color blending, the mixing of different pencils and pastels to add effects, and her signature on the bottom in a light off-white color. Looking up she saw that the waiter, who took forever to get there, and Ulquiorra was staring at her.

"Sorry if you had to wait long, um could I please have Cafe Bombon please with a scone on the side." Yuuki asked, embarrassed by her actions. The waiter wrote furiously on her pad and walked away to the next table. Letting out a low sigh to herself Yuuki passed the now finished drawing over to him.

Flipping to book over Ulquiorra couldn't believe what he saw. She drew Hueco Mundo with perfect detail and she drew the same style of Arrancar cloths that he would always wear.

"Sorry if you don't like it. I tried to match the style of clothes that I believe you would wear. It may not be perfect but I thought it would look batter this way." Yuuki explained to the perplexed teen across from her.

"You can keep it if you want. I don't mind I can always redraw another one." Yuuki told Ulquiorra who was still staring at the drawing. Slowly Ulquiorra shook his head no and handed the sketch book back to it's owner.

Burning with a thousand questions, Ulquiorra for the first time in his lifespan, couldn't think of one thing to say to the mysterious girl in front of him.

Yuuki glanced over to the right and saw the waiter walking over with their orders. Placing the food down the waiter walked quickly away. Grabbing her spoon Yuuki ready herself to eat her Cafe Bombon and scone but, looking up she saw that Ulquiorra looked unsure that what he had ordered would be good or bad. Scooping a small portion of her uneaten Cafe Bombon in her spoon, she then lifted the spoon closer to Ulquiorra's face. "Here, you can try mine's if you'd like. I don't mind."

Lifting one eyebrow up, Ulquiorra carefully grabbed Yuuki's spoon and ate the small bite. Feeling the sweet condensed milk go down his throat with a taste of coffee, Ulquiorra started to crave the sweet coffee product.

Giggling to herself at his reaction, Yuuki grabbed his order and her own and switched the two around, then broke the scone in half, giving one to him and one to herself. Smiling Yuuki grabbed the spoon that was originals Ulquiorra's and started to eat the order that he had ordered, which was a Yuanyang. Liking the coffee and milk tea mix Yuuki continued to drink to hot beverage. Finishing her beverage and half scone, Yuuki looped her bag's strap over her head and then preceded to wrap her scarf around her neck, reached into her scarf inner hidden pocket and pulled out some money. Seeing that Ulquiorra was finished, Yuuki left a dollar on the table and motioned for him to follow her to the cashier near the back. Handing the money over to the cashier Yuuki and Ulquiorra walked outside. Standing in front of the store, facing each other, Yuuki grabbed a small folded up sheet of paper from her bag's side pocket and handed it over to Ulquiorra who took the paper.

"If you ever need anything or just wanna chat give me a call. It also has my house number on it too. Again sorry about bumping into you earlier, I hope this would make up for it. Anyway I have to get going, see you later." Yuuki explained to Ulquiorra. Walking back down the street she was on before the coffee stop, Yuuki pulled her heavy rolling suitcase behind her.


	2. The Arrivel?

Fingering the key necklace her mother gave to her the morning of the day her mother had died, Yuuki thought to herself about how her mother had died. Only her twin brother was with their beloved mother at the time. She was at the strange candy shop she had found earlier that month, talking with it's owner and playing with the cat, while eating free candy. Unable to stop thinking about that horrible night, Yuuki started to recall the events before and after about finding out that their mother had died.

"_Thank you Mister for the free candy again." A girl with shoulder length brown hair cheerfully yelled to the shop keeper as she ran home to her family. Running faster at the thought of their mother's hugs and homemade cooked pies made Yuuki's mouth melt just at the thought of it. Unknowing to her no pie or hug would be greeting her today._

_Busting into the front door thinking that would scare everyone, Yuuki was surprise that no one screamed but only tears came out. Not knowing what to do Yuuki closed the door quietly and walked up to her father. Pulling on his white sleeve Yuuki looked up at her father's sad face and asked "Where's Mommy, Daddy?" Not understanding why her father looked so upset, Yuuki looked around the room for an answer from her twin who was covered in blood. Seeing that her blood covered twin was also crying Yuuki looked back up at her father. Bending to her height ,like he always did when she and her twin did something bad or when he was going to say something very important to her, wrapped his arms around her small form. _

_Letting go after a few seconds or minutes had pass, her father looked her straight in the eyes and told her everything. Why her twin was covered in blood, why everyone was crying, and why their mother was not there. Unable to her much after 'Sweet heart your mother has gone up to heaven,' Yuuki felt to tears of hate and complete sadness boil within her. Leaning into her father's chest Yuuki cried her eyes out along with the rest of her family. _

_Feeling the tears stop within her Yuuki rubbed her eyes with her fists, and blew her nose into a tissue. Walking over to the stove, Yuuki started to grab a few things to make dinner. Once she had dinner cooking Yuuki started to set up the table for the family. Seeing that everyone had sat down in their places Yuuki started to serve to fresh cooked food to everyone, miso soup with rice and chicken dumplings. Sitting down Yuuki grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat her food. Feeling the tears leak uncontrollably from her eyes, Yuuki still continued to eat her hot food. Looking towards the clock with her blurry red eyes, Yuuki saw that is was almost 11 at night. Seeing that everyone was done Yuuki grabbed all of the dishes and started to wash them. Thinking that her mother was next to her Yuuki thought she had handed the plate to her mother, but instead landed on the counter chipping the edge of the plate. Starring into the vast space in which her mother would or should be Yuuki slide down her back and sat in front of the sink, water still running, and started to cry. Feeling the pain of loosing her and the hatred that she had for god for taking her mother away shook each sob she so desperately wanted to hide. After what felt like an hour Yuuki stood back up and finished the dishes. Turning the warm water off Yuuki walked into the bathroom almost like a mechanical sad doll, and started to take a shower. _

_Drying herself off, Yuuki slipped into her light sakura pink pajamas with little sakura flowers printed randomly over the top. Walking into her shared room with her twin, Yuuki climbed into the bed with him and gave into the darkness that would haunter her for the rest of her life:_

'_Where am I?' Yuuki thought to herself. Looking back and forth, she could only see darkness. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" Yuuki screamed feeling the tears slip from her eyes._

'_Im right her sweet heart. Please don't cry' Yuuki heard from her mother._

"_Where are you Mommy? Mommy! Please don't leave me alone! Please Mommy!" Yuuki screamed while running looking for her mother._

'_Please don't cry' Yuuki heard her mother say softly._

'_Don't cry. Im right here, right her' Yuuki's mother said her voice fading with each word, until Yuuki couldn't hear any thing. _

_Panic coursing through her veins Yuuki fell to the ground and started to cry uncontrollably. _

_Then all of a sudden the scene changed. She was still surrounded by darkness minus one small window. Running towards there she saw that her family was over there. Her mother, father, and twin were the only ones there._

"_Im so glad we have only one child, right Mommy?" Yuuki's father asked._

"_I sure am, Daddy, are you sweetie?" Yuuki's mother asked of Yuuki's twin._

_Nodding their head yes, they went back to eating their food._

_Unable to stand the pain, Yuuki started to scream and yell anything._

"_Im over here!" "Please, looking over here!" "Mommy! Daddy!"_

Yuuki started to shake her head back and forth, shaking off the horrid memories out. After doing that for 5 minutes her head started to pound against her skull. Feeling dizzy now, Yuuki looked around her surroundings. Smiling to herself, Yuuki walked into the old building in which she use to live in. Walking inside Yuuki hung her coat on the coat rack and started to walk up stairs to the bed room her twin and her shared. Upon opening the door, Yuuki saw a room full of people sitting everywhere in her twins room. Seeing her twin staring at her Yuuki only blinked at them, started to turn around closing the door behind her so she could go back down stairs, she felt someone pull her towards their chest and hug the living crap out of her.

Unable to breath, Yuuki gripped her hand into a tight fist, and swung it full speed at the persons head who was hugging her. Seeing her twin, whom was the person hugging her, hurl across the room Yuuki folded her arms across her chest and started to tap her foot. A few of the people in her twin's bedroom check on her twin. Twin sitting straight up quickly pointed towards her, "What the hell! Is that anyway to greet a person!"

Feeling all of her paicents fade away, Yuuki started to yell at him as well, "What the hell! What the hell are you talking about! I come here and see that our bedroom is full of strangers!"

"Our bedroom! You've been gone for like a year or more!" Her twin yelled at her.

"I bet you didn't finish reading the letter I sent to you before!" Yuuki screamed at him.

Seeing her twin blink in confusion, Yuuki asked him in the nicest way she could, "When did you get my last letter?"

"A month or two ago, I thought you didn't send a letter this month?" Her twin responded with confusion laced in his voice.

Both realizing what had happen, sighed in aggravation, scowled their face, and then huffed out. Both sitting down on the floor, muttering the same words simutaniusly , "Im going to kill Dad."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Kurosaki-san." A girl who looked a lot like Yuuki body-wise said to Yuuki's twin, Ichigo.

Yuuki scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out. "Yuck! Thats a repulsive idea! Why in the world would I want to go out with my twin brother!"

A look of relief flushed onto the girl's face.

"Oh I'm sorry Im Orihime Inoue. A friend of Kurosaki-san." Orhime quickly explained to Yuuki.

Blinking at what had just happened a few moments ago, Yuuki burst out laughing.

Wiping the tears of laughter away, Yuuki stood back up and waved towards Orihime.

"You can call me Yuuki. Sorry about the greeting. Anyway Im Ichigo's 'secret' twin sister. I've been go for a while but decided to travel home for a while." Yuuki explained to Orihime who was starting to understand what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh, I get it now. Ichigo-san never mentioned a twin or even having another sister to me." Orihime blurted out loud in a sort of reasoning voice.

Upon hearing that Yuuki held her head down, help up by her right hand, and started to shake her head back and forth in an aggravated way.

"I guess it kinda slip out of my head. Sorry about that Sis." Yuuki heard her twin brother explain to her in a questioning way, as if he himself had no idea if he was sure or not.

Shaken with anger, arm reeled back, fist tight, aim locked and loaded; Yuuki then punched with all of her might towards her brother's face.

Pulling her arm down quickly she then stomped her foot onto the side of her forgetful twin's face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT! YOU BIG DUMBY HEAD! I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER! HOW CAN ONE FORGET!" Yuuki screamed at Ichigo.


End file.
